You Ought to Be in Pictures
You Ought to Be in Pictures is a 1940 Warner Bros. Looney Tunes short film featuring Porky Pig and Daffy Duck. The film combined live-action and animation, and features live-action appearances by Leon Schlesinger, writer Michael Maltese, and other Schlesinger Productions staff members. In 1994, it was voted #34 of the 50 Greatest Cartoons of all time by members of the animation field.Beck, Jerry (ed.) (1994). The 50 Greatest Cartoons: As Selected by 1,000 Animation Professionals. Atlanta: Turner Publishing. The title comes from the popular 1934 song "You Oughta Be in Pictures" by Dana Suesse and Edward Heyman. Summary Daffy wants to be the top star in the studio. To this end, he persuades Porky to resign from the Schlesinger studios to pursue a career in feature films as Bette Davis' leading man. Porky goes to Leon Schlesinger and asks to have his contract torn up. Schlesinger reluctantly agrees, and wishes Porky the best of luck. "He'll be back!" chuckles Schlesinger after Porky is out of earshot. Porky spends the rest of the film trying to get into the lots and sets of an unnamed studio, with little success. After several failures (from convincing the security guard to let him in and dressing up as Oliver Hardy to gain access, until the guard gave chase) and inadvertedly interrupting the shooting of a ballet film, he decides to see if Schlesinger will take him back. He returns to Schlesinger's office after frantically dodging his cartooned car in and out of "actual" Los Angeles traffic, only to see Daffy doing a wild audition to become the new star of Warner Bros. cartoons, openly disparaging Porky. Porky then takes Daffy with him to another room, where he beats Daffy up. After this, he hurriedly runs into Schlesinger's office to beg for his job back. Schlesinger, laughing heartily and saying "I knew you'd be back!", reveals that he didn't really rip up Porky's contract, and happily tells him to get back to work. Porky gladly thanks him and runs back into the animation paper that he was in when the short started. Daffy, still not quite having learned his lesson after being beaten by Porky, again attempts to persuade Porky to resign and work with Greta Garbo, only to get splattered with a tomato. Production *In a real-life parallel of the storyline, the short was Friz Freleng's first since returning to Schlesinger after a stint as a director at MGM's cartoon division. Trivia *As noted, many staff members have cameos in this short: **Leon Schlesinger--appears as himself **Chuck Jones--one of the crowd rushing out during the lunch break **Michael Maltese--the studio security guard (voiced by Mel Blanc) **Tex Avery--the studio make a happy for Porky Pig. **Gerry Chiniquy--studio director calling for quiet **Henry Binder & Paul Marin--stagehands also calling for quiet. Binder is also the stagehand throwing Porky off the set *To keep the short on-budget, relatively few special effects were used to marry the animation and live action. Where possible, the crew simply took still pictures of the office background and had them enlarged and placed directly on the animation stand. *Because it was made in black-and-white, the short appeared only occasionally on television. In 1992, the film was computer-colorized and became a regular part of the Cartoon Network rotation (though it was shown in black and white on the short-lived Golden Jubilee video collection in the mid-1980s and was shown in black and white on Cartoon Network's installment show "Late Night Black and White"). Additional Credits *Story - Jack Miller *Animation - Herman Cohen Videos You Ought to Be in Pictures 1940 You Ought to Be in Pictures 1940 (Color Version) Gallery Outtabe.jpg You-ought-to-be-02.png you-ought-to-be-03.png You Ought to be in Pictures (14).jpg You Ought to be in Pictures (15).jpg 675_a.jpg|Porky Pig now leaving the Warner Bros. Studios pig12.8959.jpg You_Ought_to_Be_in_Pictures_(screenshot).jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-20 at 01.02.29.png|Live-action crew for YOU OUGHT TO BE IN PICTURES (1940). 1st row, kneeling: Michael Maltese (still in security guard uniform), Friz Freleng, Paul Collier, Paul Marron, Smokey Garner. 2nd row, standing: Jack Miller, Harold Soldinger, Johnny Burton, Henry Binder. References * Beck, Jerry and Friedwald, Will (1989): Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons. Henry Holt and Company. External link * *Watch "You Ought To Be In Pictures" at supercartoons.net Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:1940 Category:Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Jack Miller Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc